poke_rangers_fanon_teamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Poke Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Poke Rangers Lightspeed Rescue is the eighth season of Poke Rangers series and eighth season of the Poke Rangers Hoenn series. Synopsis Lightspeed Rescue takes place in Sunyshore City, Sinnoh, which was built on an ancient demon burial ground. When the demons threaten to rise again, a government organization called Lightspeed, headed by one Captain Mitchell recruits five civilians and his own two daughters to defend the city. Each of the five civilians chosen had a special area of expertise: Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Ranger, was a fire fighter in the local fire department; Chad Lee, the Blue Lightspeed Ranger, worked as a lifeguard and marine animal trainer at a local marine amusement park; Joel Rawlings, the Green Lightspeed Ranger, was a stunt pilot; Kelsey Winslow, the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, was an extreme sports athlete; Dana Mitchell, the Pink Lightspeed Ranger, was a nurse and practiced medical arts; Stacy Winslow, the Gold Lightspeed Rangers, was a expert rock climber; Jane Mitchell, the Orange Lightspeed Ranger, was a trainee nurse; and Henry Grayson, the Crimson Lightspeed Ranger, was an expert firefighter like his brother. The eight Power Rangers were aided by a team of scientists and engineers led by Miss Angela Fairweather, and operated out of the Lightspeed Aquabase, an underwater military compound that also served to deter the hydrophobic demons from attacking the base directly. The seven Rangers would be joined by Captain Mitchell's (long thought to be dead) sons, Ryan Mitchell and Matt Mitchell. Together, the ten Rangers would prevail against the demon forces time after time, culminating in a final showdown where, in the Poke Rangers tradition, much of the weapons and other equipment that was used by the Poke Rangers over the series was destroyed. In addition, Lightspeed Rescue featured a cameo reappearance of characters from Poke Rangers: Lost Galaxy, when the villainess Trakeena comes to Earth to destroy it and the Lightspeed Rangers team up with the Galaxy Rangers. Characters Lightspeed Rangers Allies *Aquabase Staff **Captain Mitchell **Angela Fairweather *Neptune *Marina *Galaxy Rangers Villains *Diabolico *Loki *Vypra *Jinxer *Impus/Prince Olympius *Troika Monsters Trika (fused form of Demonite, Thunderon, and Falkar) **Demonite **Thunderon **Falker *Queen Bansheera *Batlings *Cyborg Rangers Guest Villains *Trakeena *Triskull *Ghouls Arsenal *Rescue Morphers *Titanium Morpher *Rescue Blaster *Rescue Bird *Titanium Laser *V-Lancer *Thermo Blaster *Mega Battle Armor Zords *Lightspeed Solarzord **Lightspeed Megazord (Lightspeed Rescuezords) ***Pyro Rescue 1 ***Aqua Rescue 2 ***Aero Rescue 3 ***Haz Rescue 4 ***Med Rescue 5 ***Copter Rescue 6 ***Cop Rescue 7 **Max Solarzord *Lifeforce Megazord *Supertrain Megazord (Rail Rescues) **Rail Rescue 1 **Rail Rescue 2 **Rail Rescue 3 **Rail Rescue 4 **Rail Rescue 5 **Rail Rescue 6 **Rail Rescue 7 *Orion Omega Megazord **Omega Crawler/Omega Megazord (Omegazords) ***Omegazord 1 ***Omegazord 2 ***Omegazord 3 ***Omegazord 4 ***Omegazord 5 ***Omegazord 6 ***Omegazord 7 *Lights of Orion (See Zords (Lost Galaxy)) Chapters #[[Operation Lightspeed|'Operation Lightspeed']] #[[Lightspeed Teamwork|'Lightspeed Teamwork']] #Trial By Fire #Riding the Edge #A Matter of Trust #Wheels of Destruction #Cyborg Poke Rangers #Up to the Challenge #Go Volcanic #Rising From Ashes #From Deep in the Shadows #Truth Discovered #Ryan & Matt's Destiny #Curse of the Cobra #Strength of the Sun #The Cobra Strikes #Olympius Ascends #A Face from the Past #The Queen's Return #The Omega Project #The Fifth Crystal #The Chosen Path #Yesterday Again #As Time Runs Out #In the Freeze Zone #The Mighty Mega Battles #The Great Egg Caper #Ocean Blue #Trakeena's Revenge, Part 1 #Trakeena's Revenge, Part 2 #The Last Poke Ranger #Sorcerer of the Sands #Olympius Unbound #Neptune's Daughter #Web War #In the Limelight #Wrath of the Queen #Rise of the Super Demons #The Fate of Lightspeed, Pt. 1 #The Fate of Lightspeed, Pt. 2 Trivia *This is the first series that takes place in the Sinnoh Region Category:Season Category:Lightspeed Rescue